Conventionally, a line-pressure control device for an automatic transmission is known in which a line-pressure control for bringing a line pressure to a higher level than a normal line pressure set according to a throttle opening, when a selecting manipulation D→N→R or a selecting manipulation R→N→D is conducted while a drive load of the transmission is larger than or equal to a predetermined load (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
However, the line-pressure control device for an automatic transmission which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 performs a normal line-pressure control until the selecting manipulation D→N→R or the selecting manipulation R→N→D is detected. Hence, in a case that this line-pressure control is applied to a belt-type continuously variable transmission, the line pressure is used as a minimum necessary hydraulic pressure under N-range (non-running range). Therefore, if a drag torque is inputted during the selection of N-range, an element clearance (backlash) is moved. In this case, there is a problem that an desired performance is attained when a selection control for inhibiting a backlash shock from occurring due to belt counterturn is performed based on a recognition that the backlash exists in an expected direction.
It is noted that the “backlash shock” is a shock of longitudinal acceleration (front-rear acceleration) G which is caused because the element clearance(s) of the belt is vigorously filled with a collision between the elements when the selecting manipulation accompanied by the counterturn of rotational direction of the belt is conducted.